


Oh! Darling

by Silverine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, References to the Beatles, Slow Dancing, Sorry Sir Paul this is not what you wanted, karaoke night with angsty results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverine/pseuds/Silverine
Summary: No one would have guessed that Lotor could be so interested in Voltron Team's karaoke night.But even more impressing is how fond he is of a certain human song... and a certain Altean princess.





	Oh! Darling

**Author's Note:**

> When my friend [Dalbe](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dalbe-retusa), who's a HUGE fan of the Beatles, told me that [their song Oh! Darling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdGLEVKwHPU) sounds "very Lotura", I just went bonkers and haven't listened to anything else in three days, which is the time it took me to write this. I recommend you listen to it too, so you can appreciate how ridiculous is Lotor here because of my cheesiness. Enjoy!

 "And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how we reach the end of our fifth karaoke night, courtesy of yours truly and DJ Hunk, who are making a heroic effort to rescue every single piece of human music we can find and bring it right to your lovely ears.”

“What about me?” asks Pidge, while clapping along with the rest of the team.

“You are our archivist, we recognize it as a sacred duty too,” answers Lance, making finger guns as she rolls her eyes.

It is their fifth time already taking a night off, preparing snacks and getting together in the lounge for an improvised karaoke night around the old turntable and the box of vinyls they had found at the Earth shop in the space mall.

Just like they did with the videogame before, Pidge and Hunk worked hard to remodel it and make it work, rejoicing at the notes they got from the ancient vinyls that included timeless classics like The Beatles, Pink Floyd and Janis Joplin, among a few others. They wondered if some alien had abducted a hippie or something like that more than a century ago, but whatever were the circumstances behind it, they had that glorious artifact in their hands, and were putting it to good use. Matt Holt had joined them too later, enthusiastically developing a system to catch rogue radio transmissions to thicken their nostalgic music collection with occasional finds like that old hit in Spanish, Despacito, that Lance loved to rock, to everyone’s dismay.

This time, the entire team is there except for Keith. Matt came by himself (last time he had invited Rolo, Nyma and Beezer), but the guest that no one dared to look in the eye was no other than Emperor Lotor himself. He had been present by chance during their fourth karaoke night and no one ever imagined that he’d accept an invitation a second time, but alas, there he was, with his crooked smile and cold eyes, looking as if he was having a great time by judging everyone in his mind. Not like anyone was going to force him to sing, anyway.

But now the meeting is over and everyone is saying goodnight and heading to their rooms, while Coran awaits by the door to accompany Lotor back to his ship. However, Allura puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Coran, go ahead and rest. I will send off Emperor Lotor and go to sleep later, don’t worry,” she says. It was becoming tradition for them to say goodbye at the hangar where his Sincline awaited him every time he visited the Castle. Now that he visits less and less frequently given his increasing duties as the Galra leader, Allura really wants to stretch their conversation as long as possible. She never expected to enjoy so much his company, but if distance transforms into longing it’s because their moments are gold, and she really tries to treasure them now.

...Not that she’d say that out loud, of course.

Coran tries really hard not to make a face, barely bowing one last time towards the emperor while leaving the lounge with a raised eyebrow. The princess turns around and doesn’t see Lotor by her side. Instead, he has approached the tinkered turntable, checking the box of vinyls.

“Did you enjoy the evening, Lotor?” asks Allura as she gets closer to him, curious. She wonders if it really was a good idea to invite the busy Galra Emperor during his few moments of respite to join her loud crew in such a strange activity. Their karaoke night is a new custom she’s starting to be fond of, but can be quite shocking for most people, nonetheless.

“Very much, Princess. Believe it or not, since I witnessed this the first time, I’ve been thinking a lot about the easy way in which humans can convey feelings through their music. A trait they share with Alteans, if I’m not mistaken?” comments Lotor, searching for something in the small pile of discs.

“A bit, although Altean music went more for soft melodies and rigid canonical phrases, trying to peak certain emotions. Human music is chaotic, some songs are, well… all over the place. Their instruments, voices, lyrics, they all sound very raw. But that makes them _so_ fun to sing along, right?”

Lotor raises his eyes and smiles softly, making Allura look at her own feet, a bit ashamed. No matter how much she tries to stay regal and serious, she always ends up saying childish or overly enthusiastic things in front of him, like she can’t help it. She wonders if Lotor sees her just like a naïve kid. After all, his composed behavior seems to be lightyears ahead of hers.

His voice reaches her, amused.

“Fun, indeed. And _very_ intriguing, dare I say. Ah-- here it is.”

Allura looks up and sees that Lotor has separated one of the vinyls and is trying to put it in the turntable.

“What are you doing?” she asks, confused.

“Well…” Lotor is about to turn on the player, but stops. He lets one of his canines show while he bites his lower lip for a few ticks, before raising his eyes to meet Allura’s. Is he _nervous_? The princess can’t really tell, she can’t recall a similar attitude of his to compare.

He clears his throat and says:

“You see, last time I witnessed this ‘karaoke’ night, one of the songs caught my attention. I asked paladin Pidge to grant me a non-physical copy of it, but she gave me the entire set… or album, I’m not sure what’s the difference.”

“Really?” mumbles Allura, feeling a bit dumb since she can’t think anything else to say.

“Yes. And after listening to it for a while, I’m still baffled at how much… Well…” the emperor taps the floor with his heel, uneasy. “It just fits.”

“Uh… fits what?” asks Allura, intrigued.

“It’s-- This may be too silly for you, Princess. I apologize for wasting your time…”

“No, no, I’m so intrigued! It’s so unusual to see you take interest in such a thing,” Allura encourages him.

Lotor seems to doubt another tick before regaining his initial composure, turning on the device, modified by Hunk for easier manipulation. Music starts coming out from it, but Lotor is searching for something else.

“I think it was… the fourth one,” he mutters.

The song starts immediately and Lotor nods while he turns to Allura, one of the corners of his mouth rising in half a smile, offering his hand to a confused Princess, who takes it and lets him bring her closer, to a respectful distance, placing his other hand just above the curve of her waist. The touch makes her heart race and, instinctively remembering her distant dance lessons, she places her free hand over his shoulder, straightening her back and looking up to find Lotor’s eyes on her, satisfied, while they start to sway slowly. The lyrics had started together with the music, and the singer is a male with a young, rasping voice. Yes, she vaguely recalls it from last time.

_Oh, darling_

_Please, believe me_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm_

A soft drum in crescendo rumbles and Lotor raises their intertwined hands, lifting one finger to mildly move it at the rhythm of it. The music pauses dramatically and the voice is heard again, but this time, Lotor closes his eyes and _hums_ along, his chest producing a low, rumbling sound that Allura can barely process, shocked and tingly all over.

_Oh, darling_

_If you leave me_

_I'll never make it alone_

_Believe me when I beg you_

_Don't ever leave me alone_

He opens his eyes and the music increases in intensity. Allura is suddenly aware that her mouth is open and her face hot, and although common Galra don’t blush, she discovers a dark red shadow in the tips of Lotor’s ears. His eyes are so different now, far from his usual scowls and guarded glances, as if he felt safe and warm, just like she feels right now. A face that tells her that she is allowed to see this because he is content there, by her side.

“This part is a bit noisy, beware,” warns the Emperor, and the rough voice squeals, in Allura’s opinion, but he suddenly holds her waist tighter and they spin, making her let out a startled squeak and chuckle.

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore_

_Well, you know, I nearly_

_Broke down and cried_

“Tragic,” jokes Lotor, and Allura can’t stop laughing as she’s lifted again from the floor and lands softly on the other side, her forehead pressing against his chest for a short moment, before she straightens her back again, feeling her cheeks burning.

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore_

_Well, you know, I nearly_

_broke down and died…_

The singer repeats the first stanza and Allura laughs nervously now, because passed the first shock, she has to admit that the song has a heavy meaning and she has started wondering what does Lotor pretend by deliberately showing it to her, in this closed, intimate space, dancing with her. Her belly feels taut in anticipation. The music gets intense again.

“This is my favorite part,” he announces, his fingers pressing against hers. They suddenly stop swaying and right then, Lotor looks down at her face and he says along with the singer, in a playful, flirty tone:

**_“Believe me, darling!”_ **

Allura’s face is burning, but she can’t help laughing heartily, while Lotor looks at her fondly and chuckles too. Watching him laugh even lightly is such a rare occurrence.

“What are you even doing?” she asks, still spasming in laughter as they resume the swaying, the singer screaming again.

“Not singing, since I don’t think I can, but I take it this is what your paladin Lance meant when he said to ‘feel the music’, I guess,” he answers, his ears still stained in a reddish tone, but his playful smile is intact. Allura just chuckles again and they keep swaying for a while in silence. She takes the chance to pay more attention to the lyrics.

_Oh, believe me, darling_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm._

The song ends, but another immediately starts. Lotor lets go of Allura’s hand to extend his arm, turning the volume down.

“I don’t like that one quite as much,” he explains, but Allura is just standing there, her free hand now clutching her chest and the other one a bit shivery, sliding from Lotor’s shoulder to his forearm. She wants to ask something, but it’s somehow terrifying, because no matter what, the moment was too intimate to merely discard it like an investigation on human behavior or anything like that, so… what was it? She feels her body tense as her mind dares to bet on possible answers.

The emperor, always perceptive, must recognize these thoughts in her face, for he sighs and his warm expression fades into another new face: a sadder one. Similar to his face while reading his mother’s journals, maybe.

“I know this was strange. I apologize again,” he says, slowly letting go of Allura’s waist, but she catches his fingers with hers, not pressing.

“No, there’s nothing to apologize for. That was… wonderful.”

She’s being honest. Such a short, fleeting moment seemed to contain an eternity of sensations, new emotions, a glance at something very hidden and exciting, as if she had discovered a secret world again. The problem is, she’s not sure what she’s looking at. Why is Lotor letting down his barriers for her? What does he really want her to see?

A caring hand is lifting her palm in front of them, barely touching it with long fingers.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I was afraid of troubling you with my… unconventional tastes,” confesses the emperor.

“Oh, believe me. After living with a group of humans for so long, I have seen things that could scare _you_ ,” she jokes, and Lotor smiles again, though he retains the sad aura.

“They are very interesting, and I’m thankful for your invitation. I am aware of the reserves you and your people may have regarding my presence here, and I know it must trouble you a lot to find time to share with me, as demanding as I can be,” he says. His voice is like a low melody itself, every note he hits is suddenly sending chills all over Allura’s back.

“I-It’s no trouble for me, Lotor. It’s been a long road, but… I’ve come to trust you and cherish the moments we share. With you, I--” the princess stops just in time. What was she about to say? It’s so hard for her to think before speaking. She isn’t even sure how that phrase was going to end, her brain refusing to hear the dangerous message her heartbeat is sending.

The Galra’s eyes are looking at her eagerly, but when she doesn’t finish her idea, he doesn’t push. Instead, now he envelops her hand in his, bigger and warm.

“Allura, hearing you say I have your trust is a gift I really hope to deserve someday. Which… believe it or not, takes us back to this strange situation I put us into today, in fact,” he declares.

“How so?” 

She has to be crazy, because for a moment she feels like Lotor is… fidgeting. That’s not possible, right? Such a childish behavior in this proud creature… he clears his throat and regains his usual composure, the youthful attitude gone in a blink, replaced by a kind smile that makes Allura’s knees weak.

“You might think I am insane, or maybe that this is ridiculous… I certainly think so too, to be honest. But I’ve been fond of this song for a while… and every time I listen to it, my thoughts wander hopelessly to you.”

Allura gasps and her eyes are open in a mix of fear and longing. Harboring hopes regarding this man’s feelings is a trap, and she’s falling so easily. A part of her mind is aware of the danger in his words and her own new thoughts, but the other… the other is drowning in that soft gaze, because she somehow knows that it only belongs to her and that pleases her _so much_. It shouldn’t, but it does. She swallows hard.

“Should I… Should I listen to this song again, then?” she asks, her voice trembling.

“It would be easier for me, that way. But I guess I must at least explain myself, if I want to be taken seriously after such a display,” Lotor mumbles, stepping even closer without letting go of her hand. Allura doesn’t back away, vaguely realizing about how accustomed she is to his presence, how much trust she has put in him, something she wouldn't even have suspected that could happen before. He is so close, his voice coming out in a low, deep murmur.

“You know enough about me by now to guess that I’m used to lose everything and everyone around me. That’s the way I’ve lived until now, and it has helped me to survive.”

A pause, as if he couldn’t help remembering the ghosts of those left behind. He closes his eyes. “I’m never too attached, I never fear losing anyone. But, lately… I’ve found myself wondering about our friendship, and an unexpected fear arises every time. The fear that I could harm our relationship, ruin it by my own hand… hurt you, much like my father hurt everyone and everything he loved before. It’s… quite perplexing to me, having this unshakable fear.”

Lotor speaks fast, as if he’d like to say everything before regretting it, opening his eyes again and directing them to the side, avoiding Allura’s gaze, as if he can’t sustain it. She’s mute, not even thinking about interrupting him, deaf to any other sound around her, only paying attention to his voice and the warm skin around her hand.

“As the Galra emperor I must fulfill my duty and put my people above anything else, even myself, but… I must confess that I have reached a point where, whenever I question myself what would I do to prevent you from being harmed, my answer is _anything_ , and that… that’s not what my answer should be.” He snorts, shaking his head, looking ashamed. “This must be troubling to hear, I know. I value our friendship over my duties, and you, Princess, who are such a selfless person, might despise me for that, after the trust you have put in my reign. But I need to say this, as selfish as it might be.”

This time, the emperor makes an effort to meet Allura’s eyes again. She can’t even blink, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. Lotor’s face is tense and still holds the sad aura.

“It’s just as the song says. I’d never do anything to hurt you, and I can only hope for you to believe it. To believe in me, and... stay by my side, because a life without your company and your presence seems so worthless. It’s absurd, I know, after so much work to reach this point, after a life of fighting and running away, that ruling an empire seems suddenly so meaningless if I-- if I ever drive you away from me for it, or anything else.”

Allura isn’t even breathing anymore, or at least that’s how she feels. Every word echoes in her chest, opening a way to something hidden, forbidden, scary and relentless. His voice is awakening all those thoughts she suspected that existed, but she has put them under chains before even acknowledging them, because there’s too much weight over them: her parents and his, her people and his, the ten thousand years war, her team and their mission. This feeling? Somehow… a betrayal. Something beautiful, tainted by things that are not their fault. Because having a friend in the new Galra emperor is one thing, but loving him… loving him is crossing the line.

Her eyes are shiny and Lotor notices. He sighs, as he holds her hand tightly.

“Forgive me. I never intended to cause you grieve.”

“That’s not it. I’m sorry. It’s just…” she is trying really hard to stay calm, but her voice betrays her. “We are more than just ourselves as individuals. And, right now, I really, really wish… we weren’t.”  

She isn’t looking at Lotor’s face, but at his chest, and she can feel his hand getting colder than before, his grip loosening. After a moment, he mutters:

“I know. I wish so too.”

He suddenly tilts her face up, placing a delicate finger under her chin, meeting her gaze. Allura sees that he’s smiling, as if he was proud of her, an understanding expression that sharpens even more the sting in her heart.

“I’ll consider myself content if you remember what I’m promising. Whatever our future holds, please believe me when I say that anything I might ever do, will always have your wellbeing in mind. No matter what, please… never doubt it.”

The princess tries to scan his eyes, because these words seem to hold an ominous presage, but they are impenetrable again. The only thing that remains from before is the sad smile and she just nods, blinking slowly. Then her heart stops when soft lips caress her forehead, and she can touch with her nose a taut, warm neck. A pure kiss she never expected, but melts something in her chest and feeds a sudden desire to ask for more.

It lasts just a fleeting moment and he lets go of her hand, giving a step back.

“I can see myself off, Princess, don't worry. But I’d like to know, can I count on being invited for your next karaoke night?” Lotor asks. Allura is still shocked, but somehow manages to stutter:

“O-of course. You’re always welcome here.”

The emperor smiles again and bows towards her in his usual manner. He swiftly heads out and Allura follows him with her eyes until the door of the lounge closes. Then her knees give up and she just slowly falls to the floor, raising her hands to her face, trying to process all that has happened.

It’s hard to find happiness, but it’s even harder to let it go when it unexpectedly comes to knock on your door. She wonders what would have happened if she just had said what she really wanted, instead of what she knows is expected of her.

Somehow, she is sure that Lotor knew what was going to happen, and he made his point trusting that Allura would hold her ground. A bit unfair, but that cunning man always got what he wanted. That part of him was certainly scary.

She looks up and sees that the turntable is still on, but on mute. A trembling finger touches the panel, turning up the volume, messing with it as she tries to find it. The fourth song.

 

* * *

 

When Coran enters the lounge the next morning, the Princess is there, humming to herself, the mess from last night intact and the turntable reproducing some noisy human song.

“Princess? What are you doing here so early?” he asks over the loud music.

She turns to him, and her tired face is smiling.

“Just enjoying the music, Coran…” The song is just reaching her favorite part. Like an echo from last night, she smiles widely to her trusted friend and counselor, pointing at him and saying together with the singer, imitating his voice:

**_“Believe me, darling!”_ **

Coran is stunned as he watches the princess fall back on the couch she’s sitting on, laughing so much that her feet are kicking the air and a single tear slides down her face from the side of one of her eyes. Then another, but she stops them before more try to escape, again. Her smile is wavering, but she holds it still in its place, as her heart leaps in ashamed fascination. That was so hard to pull… Who would have thought that her former mortal enemy and the proudest man she had ever met could be so cheesy, charming, juvenile...

So beloved and precious to her.

**Author's Note:**

> HC: Lotor becomes a die-hard fan of Paul McCartney and visits Earth just to take a picture with him, who will still be alive at the ripe age of 192 years. 
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm in an angsty mood and all that fluff ended... sad. But you are all cordially invited to come back here after season 6 to cry with me if our purple son finally stabs Allura in the back as it's been predicted. I'll bring cookies to accompany the tears!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, I'll just paste here my [Tumblr](http://www.silverineontherun.tumblr.com) too. Bye!


End file.
